okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emalf
'Emalf '(エマルフ) is a demon from the Flame World in The Gray Garden. He is one of Ivlis' underlings, and one of the antagonists of the game. Appearance Emalf has messy mauve hair, dark red oddly-shaped horns, dark red bat-like wings, a red pointed tail, and red skin on his forearm. He wears a black and red jacket with a flame pattern, a gray shirt, black and red pants with a flame pattern that seem to sagging while held up by a dark gray belt and black shoes with red soles. He also has multiple accessories; sunglasses which hide amber-colored eyes; gold rings on his fore, middle, and pinky fingers; gold piercings on his ears, wings, horns, and tail; a short chain that is attached to his pants; and a spiky collar on his neck. Personality Emalf is very cocky (he's seen ranting about his 'ultimate familiar' and how it's going to kill Yosafire and her friends, only to find it killed by Ater and Arbus), very violent (attempting to stab Yosafire in the back, stabbing Froze in the gut and pushing her off a cliff), and cowardly (seen running away more than once). He is a bit misogynistic in-game as well. Background He and Adauchi were close friendshttp://seichiinara.web.fc2.com/english/other/qna.html and may possibly still be, and it is presumably his old necklace he's wearing. Other than that there isn't very much revealed on his backstory Appearances * The Gray Garden - Secondary antagonist Relationships The Gray Garden Cast *Yosafire - He has a crush on her but she hates his guts. Her nicknames for him are "Shades McGee" and "Pervy McShades". * Ivlis - His boss. Even he thinks Ivlis is dumb despite being an idiot himself, which should be very telling. * Poemi - Fellow underling. They seem to be on good terms considering he hangs out with her the most out of the other flame demons, even if she does pick on him. * Rieta - Fellow underling. They don't appear to be on bad terms, considering he's very concerned when she's stuffed into a lamp. * Reficul - The two have met briefly when Reficul visited Ivlis' world. Unfortunately for Emalf, he was quickly beaten up by her. Other Characters *Adauchi - They're stated to be "close friends" by Mogeko and used to go to karaoke a lot together. Gallery Bio Emalf.gif|''Emalf's bio'' Yo.png|''Emalf and Poemi'' Emalfflame.png Directions.png TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Emalfcaptured.jpeg Emalfwave.jpeg Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo2 500.png|''The results of a TGG favorite character survey, with Emalf ranking 7th'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo4 500.png|''More survey results! (Translated by seichiinara)'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo5 500.png|''Burned. (Translated by seichiinara)'' Battlecard Emalf.png|''Emalf's battle card'' Battlecard PoemiEmalf.png|''Emalf's and Poemi's team battle card'' Tumblr n91j7bjp8K1tgsadko1 500.png Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png Trivia *His name is "Flame" spelled backwards, like some of the other characters from The Gray Garden. *He thinks about Yosafire once every three days. * He hates scary people and has a hobby of karaoke. Quotes *"Yo yo yo!" *"Effin'..." * "Heh, you're a cute one. Y'know, if you'd be my girlfriend, I might do it just for you..." (To Yosafire, about letting them out of jail.) * "Underestimated you girls...This time I'll be sure to beat ya senseless." (To Yosafire's group, after they escaped their jail cell) References Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Land of Sun Category:Male